leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Morgana/@comment-38473582-20190225202200/@comment-26808509-20190227215936
"5 people out of several million people playing this game. I can almost guarantee that the vast majority would rather have a full on rework, instead of just a VU." And this thesis is based on what exactly? I'm a part of the PBE community who is pretty active in the Forums of EUW, NA, the PBE forums themselfes and Reddit to give feedback for future changes, aswell als helping the Riot teams to understand what the community wants. And, especially if the target of these changes is such a iconic character like Morgana, I'm really dedicated in reading and discussing about other peoples oppionions about the changes that are about to come. And I can assure you, in most of these said forums the people '''hoped '''that Morgana doesn't recieve any major changed. As TAGDavid said, her kit held up pretty well over the years. It is simple and maybe, to you, boring. But it still has something that Kayle and a lot of other updated champions didn't have: depth. Her kit is fairly simple, a single targeted root, an AoE DoT, a CC immunity shield and an AoE CC ult. However, these tools have a certain depth of how you can use them. That starts with correct timing of her shield to bait an engage and ends with flanking for a good ult. Of course it's not as deep as most modern champs, but has more depth to it than, say, old Yorick did. However, the most important and most valued argument on why her kit is so stable and why it won't be updated is: it never was problematic. '''A lot '''of old champions have either been insanely overpowered at some point and then have been nerfed into the ground and left to die until their rework came (Warwick says hi) or they have been historically bad and problematic as a whole. And Kayle is one of these old champions. She allways was jumping between a "2 items means 1v5" and "useless safe for her ultimate" kind of state. In her case the simplicity of her kit meant that there weren't enough "levers of balance" (that means that her whole power budget was stuffed into one thing only and there weren't a lot of things in her kit that could have been target for a power shift). Morgana on the other hand has never been problematic, because she has enough levers. If her damage is too high, it can easily be nerfed and her shielding and R slow can be buffed. If her ultitly is too high, her root duration and shield can be nerfed and her W damage can be buffed in return. Vice versa. Now to the thematic concerns you have. Fallen angel and her abilities more look like ordinary black mage. I'd suggest you actually read her lore in this case, since she literally doesn't use her angelic powers. She learnt the magic she casts from, guess what, ordinary black mages who she protected from the judgment of her sister. Also, Morgana is all about surpressing stuff. She bound her wings because she doesn't want to use them. That explains her Q and R (R is her literally unleashing her wings and using the chains that held them down to chain her enemies). Her E is the protectice side of her, because she ''shielded ''outcasts from her sisters misleaded judgment. And W and passive are ripping out peoples souls, since that's what she did in grief. Her kit thematically and gameplay wise makes sense. It may be simple and doesn't look as flashy as new ones. But it doesn't have to. It's still effective, while not being problematic. So the real question is, can you really say it's "outdated"? Outdated would imply that it's overcome, because something new does the same thing but better. And to this day, there isn't that could replace her in what she does. She is a supportive character who protects allies from CC, while offering catch potential and counterengage with Q and R. More changes than what they did is not needed and most people I discussed with had the same oppinion. I guess it's just you who doesn't like her playstyle. But in this case I would just point you towards newer champions if you want complexity beyond the horizon. You not liking Morgana doesn't make her problematic, it just makes you kinda self centered for thinking it.